


Good Southern Boys Ask

by AndreaLyn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones was raised a proper Southern gentleman. That means asking for permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Southern Boys Ask

Shore leave had been active for only two days and already Jim had lost track of Bones. This didn’t bode well for the weeks they had planned to just hop around the States and go from San Francisco to Georgia and then track back up to Iowa to spend a couple of days with his mother. Bones hadn’t been in his quarters when Jim had gone looking for him, though, and Scotty said he’d already beamed him down to Earth. Jim even had his bags packed and was looking forward to having Bones pick through all his shirts to tell him which of them were a horror to the retina and which were clearly too small to ever be worn again.  
  
And instead, he’d lost Bones to  _somewhere_  on Earth.   
  
Great. Just great.  
  
He sighed as he hitched his small travel-bag higher up on his shoulder and gave a plaintive look to Scotty. “Beam me to wherever you sent Bones.”  
  
“Sir, I don’t think…”  
  
“Captain’s orders.”  
  
“All right, but when he’s got a scalpel through you, don’t ask me to beam it back out,” Scotty noted dutifully. Jim knew that it couldn’t be that bad and he steadied and readied himself for whatever he was about to interrupt. His particles rematerialized and he opened his mouth to scold Bones for taking off without him only to discover Bones was in the middle of a discussion with his  _mother_  in their  _family home_.  
  
He just stared at the scene with betrayed surprise and didn’t even notice the mischievous look his mother had or the accusatory look on Bones’ face.  
  
“…Bones?”  
  
“Damn it, Jim,” Bones growled, standing up from where he was sitting to tea with his mother and yanking him by the collar to drag him forcibly into the kitchen. “You couldn’t have waited thirty minutes for me to come back up to the Enterprise? You know I have to repack your clothes for you.”  
  
“You’re talking to my Mom,” Jim accused. “Like you don’t have enough dirt on me from the Academy? Why are you talking to her?” Bones shifted uncomfortably, but if he thought that Jim was going to let his demands abate, then he had another thing coming. “Bones. Bones, BonesBonesBones, Bones! Bones, why are you here? Bones!” Again and again, eyes wide. “Come on, I told you when I went down to see your ex’s new husband and TP his house!”  
  
There were another few moments of irritating demands before Bones sighed and dug something out of his pocket, keeping it folded in his palm.  
  
Jim eyed him curiously.  
  
“What’s going on?” he asked suspiciously.   
  
Bones simply opened the palm long enough for Jim to catch a glimpse of something silver and engraved and very definitely wedding-band-ish (yes, he was aware it wasn’t a word, but in his defense, they had already added multiple phrases into the dictionary in order to deal with his particularly unique ways of description). Jim’s eyes widened to the point that it was almost comical.  
  
He waited. And then waited.  
  
“Bones, you’re not proposing.”  
  
“Damn it, Jim,” Bones hissed out. “If I’m doing this, I’m going to do this right. And that means getting permission from your mother. Which I would have by now if you hadn’t found fit to beam your ass down here and interrupt. So get back up on the Enterprise and I will be back soon.”  
  
“You’re asking my mother for permission to marry me?” Jim asked with a broad grin developing on his face. “Bones, that’s kind of really sweet. I might even get the vapors if you’re not careful,” he said, affecting the best Southern drawl he could, hand to his forehead and trying to sound like Scarlett had in Gone With The Wind (four times he had watched that thanks to Bones’ demands. Four. Times)   
  
He seemed to get a confirmation of that (or maybe Bones was still just really angry), but Jim accepted the nod and the grunt as a ‘yes’ and decided that yes, Bones could have a moment to ask permission of his mother.   
  
He gave one last fond look to Bones before tapping his communicator and having Scotty beam him back up, whereupon he spent the majority of his time pacing in his quarters and trying not to wonder what his mother was saying and how Bones was arguing for permission.  
  
He went to the mess and ate lunch, he packed and repacked his bag. He talked to Uhura until she shot him a long look that told him he should find a new confidant. Then he talked to Sulu, who put up with him until he had to actually fly the ship. Chekov listened long and carefully and offered effusive congratulations.   
  
Spock simply stared at Kirk for minutes.   
  
“Logically, the highest of worries is that your mother will refuse the Doctor’s request to bond with you permanently,” he said, head tilting sharply to the side. Jim didn’t really want to think about that or the fact that it had been a really long time and Bones should be back by now. “Should she decide that the need for future generations outweigh the happiness of her child, I should think the situation will not work out quite so well for you, Jim.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Spock,” Jim drawled.   
  
Idly, he wondered if he was supposed to ask someone for McCoy’s hand in marriage, but his parents weren’t around anymore and the thought of going to the ex was making his stomach turn uncomfortably.   
  
The pangs in his stomach briefly subsided when the doors to the bridge opened and McCoy strolled in without a readable expression on his face. Jim searched over his features to look for  _something_ , good or bad. His shoulders tensed and he just wanted to get to their shore leave already.   
  
He almost wished Bones hadn’t shown him the ring.  
  
At least he wished that until Bones reached his side and slowly dropped down to one knee. Jim wished his heart wasn’t racing, that he wasn’t sweating profusely, that he could focus on Bones instead of seeing double.   
  
“Jim Kirk, with your mother’s permission for your hand in marriage,” he said, taking said hand as he sank down into a comfortable position, leaning back on his haunches as he dug out the ring. “Would you do me the honor of accepting me as your husband?” he asked, watching Jim carefully.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Jim agreed, yanking Bones back up to his feet and shoving the ring onto his own fingers, already trying to get them along to the part where they could have hot engagement sex. “You’re…and we’re…” He blinked, trying to figure out why it was that he couldn’t get words out and why his tongue felt kind of…  
  
Oh shit.  
  
“Bones, m’gonna faint.”  
  
“Not funny, Jim,” Bones sighed, amidst the applause of the bridge crew. He had one arm wound around Jim’s waist and was pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.   
  
“No, Bones, really.”  
  
“You tease me about vapors enough that…” Luckily, even if Bones was currently occupied in telling Jim how absolutely full of shit he was, his reflexes were still quick enough to catch Jim when he fainted  _hard_  and nearly smacked his head on the console at the front of the bridge.  
  
Later, Jim would inform the kitchen staff that they  _really_  and  _absolutely_  had to stop peppering the food with alien herbs that Jim just happened to be allergic to. And he was never going to live his little case of the vapors down but so long as he got to still be engaged to Bones, he kind of didn’t care.   
  
As God as his witness, he was never going to give a damn about all that so long as he always got to come home to Bones and his crazy-endearing insistence of treating Jim with as much respect as his mother had insisted he get.   
  
THE END


End file.
